Things Are Often As They Seem
by PrincessDaydream77
Summary: Minerva adopted Hermione when she was about 3, after Voldemort killed her parents. Minerva raised Hermione and though she isn't Hermione's birth mother, she is Hermione's mother by heart.
1. Orphaned in Fire

Things Are Sometimes What They Seem

Summary : To carry on the obsession, I've done another Hermione/? mother/daughter relationship fic. Hope you like it. Basically, Minerva adopted Hermione when she was a baby, after Voldemort killed her parents. Hermione grew up with her and Minerva shows an almost maternal instinct towards Hermione. Hermione thought it was because she'd raised her as an adoptive daughter, but is that all? Dedicated to my best friend headinclouds123. I couldn't have done this without you.

Disclaimer : All characters and book plotlines belong to JK Rowling. Variations on plotlines and the character Selena-Louise belong to me.

Chapter One

1984

She couldn't believe that she'd been chosen for this mission. Her, of all people, to be chosen to go to the Ministry of Magic, the place she disagreed with most in the entire world! Minerva McGonagall's thoughts were interupted when she heard screaming coming from a street opposite a gleaming red phonebox, which was the very well concealed visitor's entrance to the Ministry. She found several people running away from a street called Carisbrook Grove and so, naturally, being an enquisative person, she ran to the street itself, then, upon seeing the sight before her, immediately wished she hadn't. The street looked perfectly normal, with small houses, some fully detached and some semis, all with decorative floral gardens and lawns. However, at the end of the row was a ruined house, partially collapsed and burning, the Dark Mark hovering through the smoke catching Minerva's eye. But Minerva's horror and shock were interupted when she heard a weak cry of help. On hearing this, Minerva abandoned all thought and headed straight into the house. As soon as she shut the dor, as gently as she possibly could without it revolving back on it's hinges, she heard the upper ceiling collapse and a strangled cry come from under it. She rushed up the stairs two at a time and began digging through the searing hot rubble in the master bedroom, to be eventually greeted with the sight of a small girl, who couldn't have been more than two or three years old. She couldn't see if the girl was breathing or not but she had no time to check. She could hear the roof groaning, as it came close to collapsing, which made her hurry even more. The roof collapsed in just as she got a fair distance away from the house, when she was finally able to check on the girl. For the second time in that day, she wished that the action could be reversed. The girl was a lot worse than she had thought. Her brown hair was matted with dirt and ash and was slightly singed at the ends. Her face and skin was covered with dirt and ash, with small burn marks along both her forearms. Her clothes were singed and ruined and she was shivering from the cold of the outside, but mainly from the shock or her ordeal. What the girl didn't know was that she was now an orphan. On her way up the stairs, she had seen the bodies of two people that she knew to be the girl's parents.

Once she had taken her back to Hogwarts to be treated by Poppy, the moment Minerva had dreaded ever since she had arrived in the hospital wing. The Wizarding Social Care squad had come for the girl. She had quickly gone to do some last minute marking before term restarted. In the rush and bustle of the last couple of weeks, she seemed to have forgotten that she was the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and thus had a duty to her pupils, as well as to the small girl she found on her way to the Ministry.

By the time she arrived at the hospital wing once more, she had overrun more than she had thought. When she entered the large wing, the bed the girl had been in was empty. Her things were gone, there was no tracing her. She didn't even know the girl's name, yet she felt so familiar to her. Almost maternal.


	2. Ministry Mayhem

Chapter Two

Minerva stormed into the office of the head of the Wizarding Social Care department without so much as a knock. In recognition, Thomas Lowebranch stood up to meet her, ignoring her rude and discourteous manner and simply shutting the door behind her with a small sigh.

"Professor McGonagall, what brings you here today?"

"I think you know very well why I'm here, Thomas, so let's not waste time."

"The Granger girl?"

MInerva did not know what to say. In all the commotion, she'd never even stopped to ask someone the girl's name. She couldn't believe that she had not even thought of it. From the prolonged silence, however, she must have given away her thoughts to the man standing in front of her.

"The girl from the fire, she was the daughter of some Muggles named the Grangers. She seems to have an extraordinary magical ability, which makes her the property of the Wizarding Orphan Protection Institution."

This was what drove Minerva mad.

"Property? She does not belong to an institution, she belongs to people who love her and I refuse to stand by and watch while you take her liberty away from her!"

"She is the property of the Institution, Minerva, unless you can find someone to adopt her within the next few moments." retaliated Lowebranch, saying the last half of the sentence with added venom, in the hope of intimiidating the professor, but unwittingly making her more determined.

"I will."

"You'll what?"

"I'll take her in, I'll adopt her, look after her, protect her, I'll do anything, just...don't send her to the Institution. Please, Thomas." she begged, ensuing a sigh of defeat from Lowebranch.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Thomas, thank you!"

Minerva left the room with the biggest smile on her face that she'd had for years.

A/N : Quite a short one this time. Hope you like it. By the way, the Grangers were personally killed by Voldemort, but not for a reason, just because they were Muggles. Hermione survived because he didn't know she was there. Next chapter up soon.


	3. Hermione Jean McGonagall

Chapter Three

This was it, then. Minerva was slightly shaking as she made her way to the Wizarding Orphan Protection Institution to collect what was effectively her new daughter.

She paused outside the wrought-iron gates, gathering herself, then pushed them open and stepped inside. She could see the faces of several children staring through the misty windows of the building, hoping to be the ones who were going to be rescued. How Minerva wished they could be. Who knows, maybe they would be, but not by her. Not today.

A large woman with curly black hair and a grey trouser suit which looked like it should belong to an elephant greeted her at the doorway, then lead her into a private sitting room before summoning one of the girls and telling her to collect Granger from the dormitory and bring her downstairs.

A couple of minutes later, a three-year-old girl poked her head around the door and was beckoned in by the woman.

"Granger, sit down there."

"Yes, Mrs. Babbage."

"Now, you're going to go and live with this woman and you will do exactly as she says and remember your place. Clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Babbage."

Mrs. Babbage then grabbed 'Granger' by the scruff of her collar and threw her towards Minerva before showing the two the door.

Once safely outside of the gates, Minerva began talking to the girl.

"So, what is your name?" asked Minerva conversationally.

"Granger."

"Your full name?"

"I've only ever been called Granger."

"Well, what would you like to be your first name?"

"How about Hermione?"

"Alright. Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione then held onto Minerva's hand as they Disapparated from the Orphanage, never to return.


	4. Conversation with a Kitten

Chapter Four

1990

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I've got to go to Hogwarts now, alright, kitten?"

"Alright, but I thought we were going to Diagon Alley to get my things for school."

"We are, but this afternoon, I'll be back by then."

"Why can't I go with you?"

"You can. On September 1st and not before. Anyway, I won't be long."

"OK."

"Alright, goodbye, kitten."

"Bye, mum."

Minerva was almost out of the door, when Hermione came towards it.

"Mum?"

"Yes, kitten?"

"Where's daddy?"

"He's at Hogwarts, darling."

"That's not fair, he's allowed to go and I'm not. It'll be ages until I can go."

"It's August the 27th today, sweetie, you're going up in six days."

"So, I'm on my own for six days."

"No! I'm coming home this evening, I just need to collect my papers. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, Mummy."

"See you later, kitten. I have to Apparate up there now."

"You can't Apparate into Hogwarts."

"How do you know that?"

"I've read Hogwarts : A History five times already. You can't Apparate or Disapparate to or from inside the Hogwarts grounds or castle."

"You can if you're the Headmaster."

"You aren't the Headmaster."

"No, I'm the Headmaster's wife, which means I can. Alright?"

"Alright, bye."

Minerva Disapparated from the kitchen there and then, leaving Hermione McGonagall alone.


	5. Parting with McGonagall

Chapter Five

September 1st had dawned bright and sunny, perfect weather for travelling to Hogwarts. All the future students were brilliantly excited, and Hermione Jean McGonagall was no exception.

She had her trunk, her cat, her satchel and her lunch piled onto her trolley and she was making her way towards the wall between platforms nine and ten, accompanied by her mother, who was recieving greetings from various students as they boarded the train.

"Now remember, sweetie, you are Hermione Granger in school, not Hermione McGonagall. And you can't tell anyone I'm your mother, the same with your father." said Professor McGonagall, in a barely audiable voice, leaning slightly towards Hermione.

"I know, mum."

"And you can't call me 'Mum' within school, unless we're in our chambers, even if we're alone. The same goes for your father."

"Yes, mum."

"Right, goodbye, kitten." said the professor, pulling her eleven-year-old daughter into an embrace.

"But, aren't you coming to Hogwarts as well?" asked Hermione, who despite being extremely bright, was clearly confused by the sitation.

"Yes, kitten, but I have to go and sit with the rest of the staff."

"But...can't I come and sit with you?"

"No, kitten, you can't, I'm afraid. You have to go and sit with the other pupils. You'll see me at your sorting ceremony anyway."

"Alright, love you."

"Bye, kitten."

And with that, the two went their seperate ways.


	6. Daddy Dumbledore

Chapter Six

Minerva McGonagall was walking down the corridors towards the staff compartments when the train began to move. She reached the door, whispered the password ('rainbow belts') and slipped into the room behind it.

She was greeted with the sight of the other Heads of House, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick and Severus Snape, as well as Poppy Pomphrey and Quirenus Quirrell. Greeting them all warmly, even Severus, she continued walking up to the door at the end of the compartment. When she had muttered the other password ('sherbet lemons'), the door swung open and she beamed warmly at the man sitting in one of the two armchairs in front of the enchanted fire.

"Hello, Minerva."

"Hello, Albus."

He stood up to greet her and lead her to the second chair in front of the fireplace, where she took a seat, while he took the one opposite her.

"So, did our little kitten make it safely?"

"She didn't seem too upset, she just wanted to come with me to the staff compartment, really."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her that she couldn't, and that she had to sit with the other students."

"Well, didn't you tell her that she could come and sit with me if she wanted to?"

"No, because one, she doesn't know you're here, she thinks that you're in Hogwarts already, and two, I wanted her to bond with some of the students before she gets there, it makes everything so much easier, believe me."

"Alright, but one question."

"Ask away."

"Why does she think that I'm already in Hogwarts?"

"Oh, um, she wanted to go to Hogwarts and I said that only two people could Apparate or Disapparate within the Hogwarts grounds, me and you."

"Yes, I know that."

"And she knew that I wouldn't take her with me, so she asked if you would, but I said that you were already there and she stopped asking."

"Alright."

"Do you think that she'll make a lot of friends?"

"I'm not really sure about a _lot_ of friends, but she'll certainly make a few, though knowing her opinions, she might make a couple of enemies too."

"Like who?"

"Like, for instance, Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, Merlin's Beard! Is he coming up this year?"

"Oh, yes, he's the same age as Hermione."

"Well, then, I hope for all our sakes that he takes after his mother more than his father."

"I doubt it, my dear, I doubt it."

They both looked out of the window, across the horizon and caught sight of a glorious castle, shimmering in the sunlight, well, here we are."

"Welcome home, Albus." said Minerva.

"Welcome home, Minerva." replied her husband.

Welcome home, kitten." they both said in unison, chuckling a little.

A/N : I am trying to write longer chapters, but it's not that easy with this particular story. Please review, it's what keeps me writing!


	7. The Little Lioness

Chapter Seven

It was unbelievably beautiful, the large stone castle, shining in the moonlight and bathed in the magical glow of the lights within. Hermione kept thinking this over and over to herself as she, Ron and Harry dismounted the boats which had taken them across the Lake. The journey was quite peaceful, bar the minor incident when a child fell out of one of the boats and Hagrid, who Hermione now knew as the Gamekeeper, had a 'friendly' wrestle with the giant squid to get the boy back. The boy had also lost a toad on the train. He looked to be a total sieve-brain, but he was nice enough.

As they entered the entrance hall of the castle, the sight that greeted Hermione was a welcome one. There, standing in black and emerald green dress robes, was Minerva McGonagall. Upon seeing the students arrive, Minerva's gaze quickly swept across the sea of children until it met with the gaze of her daughter. She gave a quick smirk, which would have been invisible to anyone who was not looking directly for it, as Hermione was.

The returned smirk stayed on Hermione's face as she approached the wooden stool at the front of the Great Hall, on which sat a battered old hat. Her mother placed the Hat on her head and she waited, not really knowing what would happen to her next.

_Ah, Miss McGonagall! _cried a voice that seemed to be coming from inside the girl's head. _So good to see you. I'd wondered when you would arrive._

_How does the Hat know who I am? _she thought.

_I can see your thoughts. You are inside my head just as much as I am in yours. Well, you would be if I had a head(!) Now,..._

Hermione was now aware that the Hat had begun to speak out loud.

_A brilliant mind, more than a match for even the most talented Ravenclaws. Oh, and loyal as well, like the Hufflepuffs. _Definately_ not a Slytherin. Oh, but you are brave. Braver than almost all I've seen. There's only one choice, then! GRYFFINDOR!_

With the final words, Professor McGonagall took the Hat from her head, lightly patting her on the shoulder as she did so, while Hermione went hurtling over to join her House at their table.

Later that evening, after Hermione's new friends, Harry and Ron had been sorted into Gryffindor, as well as the boy who had fallen out of the boat, Neville Longbottom, Hermione was sitting eating dinner, feeling that her evening was not quite complete. Then she realised why and it was.

Looking up towards the staff table like the rest of the student, she smiled at the sight before her. There, beginning to read out the main list of rules, was her father. Hermione felt like she could listen to every single rule that the Hogwarts headmasters over the centuries had ever written and still not become bored, as long as it was her beloved father who was reading them.

Sadly, the list only lasted for a few minutes, until it was time for the students to go to bed. Hermione hung back in a deserted corner, waiting for the prefects to finish escorting all the students out. She silently wished for them to hurry up, in case the teachers left before they finished. Luckily, the professors showed no sign of leaving until the prefects had finished.

When the students were gone, the professors began to file out of the room. Seeing that her chance was almost gone and not really caring that the other professors were there, Hermione bolted down the hall towards the staff table.

"DADDY!" she screamed, running towards him, causing the entire faculty to stop and stare at her. The only person who did not look remotely shocked was Dumbledore, who stepped forwards with his arms outstreched towards her.

"Hello, kitten!" he exclaimed, gasping slightly when she hurtled into his arms.

"I missed you so much!"

"Missed you too, kitten. Did you behave for your mother?"

"Like a little angel, fittingly(!)" interupted Minerva, suddenly appearing behind Albus and soon being hugged in his stead.

"Where have I got to sleep?" asked the small girl.

"That's your choice, darling. You can either sleep in the dormitories with the other girls or you can sleep in the spare bedroom we made up for you in our quarters."

"I think I'll sleep in the dormitories. It would look really weird if I wasn't there and people would start asking questions."

"Alright. Nigh night, kitten."

"Nigh night, Mummy. Nigh night, Daddy."

After that, Minerva escorted Hermione to the common room, telling Percy Weasley that she had simply followed the Ravenclaw prefect by mistake.

Hermione climbed into bed and put the covers up to her neck, hoping to block out the cold. The journey of Hermione McGonagall had begun.

A/N : I know this chapter is longer than the others, but the length of the chapters depends on what's happening really. Please review and take the polls on my account!


	8. Kiss and Make Up

Chapter Eight

It had been almost one term since Hermione had begun her first year at Hogwarts and she had settled in really well. She loved almost all her classes, with the exception of Professor Snape's Potions class, because he singled her out as an 'insufferable know-it-all'. Hermione didn't hate Professor Snape personally though, as he was actually her godfather and when he wasn't putting on his hard exterior for classes, he was extremely nice to her. All her godparents were at the school, her godfather Severus and her godmothers, Poppy Pomphrey and Rolanda Hooch, which made her feel a little more surrounded by family, as she didn't see her parents much. She only really saw her mother during Transfiguration lessons, when she wasn't allowed to be anything less than formal and she couldn't remember the last time that she had seen her father. If it wasn't for Harry and Ron, Hermione was sure that she would have gone mad by now.

Hallowe'en night dawned stormy and bright, quite appropriately, with thunder and lightning crashing across the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. The only person missing from the entire hall was Hermione.

After she heard Ron's malicious comment of 'no wonder she doesn't have any friends', she had retreated to the girl's bathroom and cried for the rest of the afternoon.

As the evening dawned, Hermione thought that she should go to the feast, so not to worry her friends. Exiting the cubicle, Hermione wiped her eyes and looked forwards confidently, to be greeted with the sight of two large and rather slimy feet in front of her. Looking up, Hermione saw a troll bearing down on her!

Screaming, she ran back into the cubicle, then ducked as it was destroyed by the beast's giant club. She moved under the sinks and hoped that they would offer more protection than the cubicles had. She was wrong. The beast raised it's club above it's head, but there was something attached to it. Harry! He and Ron had entered the bathroom and were attempting to stop it.

"Ron!" she screamed, as Harry was dropped from the club and about to be hit by the same thing he had just been clinging to.

"What do I do?"

"Just swish and flick, Ron! Swish and flick!"

"_Wingardiam Leviosa!"_

The creature's club was suspended in mid-air and before they knew it, the troll was on the floor and their next problem had arrived ; the professors.

"What in Merlin's name has happened here?" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, staring from the two boys to her daughter in astonishment.

"Well, Professor, what happened was-"

"It was my fault, Professor."

Professor McGonagall gaped in shock.

"Miss Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll. You see, I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Ron and Harry hadn't gone looking for me...I'd probably be dead."

"Right. Well, five points will be taken from Gryffindor, for your serious lack of judgement. As for you two boys, five points...each will be awarded to you. For sheer dumb luck! You're dismissed."

As the three began to file out of the room, Professor McGonagall spoke again.

"Miss Granger, you will accompany me to my office, please."

"Yes, Professor."

The two walked out of the bathroom, McGonagall nodding slightly at Quirell's comment that he should stay in case it woke up. McGonagall remained calm and Hermione silent until they reached her office. That was when McGonagall erupted.

"What in Merlin's name did you think you were doing? You could've been killed!"

"I'm sorry, Mum."

"No. Don't use that on me. You have detention for three weeks. Every evening at eight o'clock. You're dismissed."

Hermione walked out of the room, beginning to cry.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Professor."

"I cannot believe that you've done this. I am so disappointed of you."

"Well, why don't you send me back then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Send me back to the Wizarding Adoption Board. I know you want to."

"What? No! I would never do that. I love-"

"Goodnight, Professor McGonagall."

And with that, Hermione ran out of the room, stopping only when she reached her bed and sobbing into her pillow all night.

On the other side of the castle, Minerva lay crying in her husband's arms, while he stroked her hair.

"It'll be alright, Tabby. She'll come round."

"But what if she doesn't? I'm scared that I've lost her, Albus."

Later that night, Minerva felt the sheets move and her husband's arm leave her waist. After five minutes, Minerva heard a snore and looked up. There was Albus, with his arm wrapped around another person. A smaller person. Minerva cuddled up to the girl and smiled as the small arms wrapped around her neck.

"Mummy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N : AAAAWWWWW! I had to add that scene at the end, because I wanted them to be back together again. Also, I know 'insufferable know-it-all' was in Book 3, but I put it in here to make a point. Please click the little button under this message and REVIEW! ;)


	9. Secrets Revealed

Chapter Nine

A/N: I just want to thank my brilliant reviewers, hermin22, Dark Neko 4000, indey101, Contadora, dsrtchck, purplecookie1405, charmedjedi and BITBIT. You make me happy.

When Hermione entered Transfiguration on a wet autumn afternoon, her face wore a bright smile, but her eyes were red and her face was streaked with tears.

Throughout the duration of the lesson, Professor McGonagall patrolled the aisles, correcting the wand movements and pronounciation of the second year students attempting, for the second lesson, to Transfigure animals into water goblets, keeping a particular eye on the girl who had had her nose in a Transfigurations textbook since she had completed the task within three minutes of being told to begin.

Minerva's worries of her daughter's work being overly rushed were dismissed as she branded a fifth 'O' onto her test papers. She was about to write a sixth when the doors burst open, revealed a rather largely out of breath Poppy Pomfrey.

"Poppy, what's the matter?" asked Minerva worriedly, getting up from her seat to walk towards her friend.

"Minerva, it's Hermione." panted Poppy, trying desperately to regain her normal breath rate.

"What? What's happened, Poppy? Is she alright?" gasped Minerva, taking her turn to lose her composure.

"Minerva...she's been Petrified." finished Poppy, suddenly able to breathe perfectly well, which was lucky because she had enough awareness to stop her friend from crashing to the floor in shock and despair.

"Albus is already up at the Hospital Wing with her. Minerva, you've got to stay strong for her." Minerva nodded and followed the matron, ignoring the confused looks of the students as they took in the professor's tear-stained face, still bearing a stern expression and telling to stop dawdling and get to their classes. She maintained this icy composure until she reached the Hospital Wing, where she collapsed into her husband's arms at the sight of their unmoving daughter.

"She'll be alright, Minerva. Poppy and Pomona are working on the Mandrakes as we speak, they'll be ready very soon and she'll be back to normal. All we have to do is stay strong and wait." he soothed, stroking his wife's hair and clutching his young daughter's hand, hoping that she would be strong enough to fight until that time.

Well, months passed. Young Ginevra Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets, but saved by her youngest brother, Ronald and Harry Potter, who destroyed Tom Riddle's diary with a Basilisk fang. Albus Dumbledore was sat in the Great Hall at the end of year feast, his wife, Minerva sat next to him, gently patting the hand that he had placed on her knee. Suddenly, the door opened and Hermione Granger came through them, talking briefly with the resident Gryffindor ghost, Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington, before breaking out in a grin and running to hug her best friend Harry, before shaking hands with Ron.

They had to wait through the entire celebration once again, including, to Hermione's disappointment, the cancellation of the end of year exams, but eventually the hall cleared and Hermione ran up to the staff table, where McGonagall had stepped down, her arms spread right open as the girl ran into her chest, both holding each other as tight as the other. Little did they know that Harry and Ron had not quite left the room.

"Hermione?" asked Harry, his voice carrying through the hall to the brown-haired girl, who sprung apart from her mother, her face turning quickly cherry red.

"Ah. Harry, Ron...I'd like you to meet my mum. Professor McGonagall."

Both boys had reached them by now and had expressions on their faces that resembled the sight of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Ron decided to break the silence in a typical Weasley fashion.

"What? Who's your dad, Flitwick?!" joked Ron, beginning to laugh half way through the final word.

"No, don't be stupid, Ron!" exclaimed Hermione, as he continued laughing. "It's Dumbledore, actually."

Ron stopped laughing. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped wide open. In turn, Hermione, Harry and even McGonagall herself cracked up with laughter at Ron's expression.

"Well, Mum, now that our secret's out, I think that next year will be so much easier, don't you?"

"Well, with the year that we've had, darling, we couldn't have a harder year. Still, as long as we're together, we'll be fine, won't we?"

"Yeah. After all, we're Gryffindors. Surviving is what we do."

A/N: Please review, sorry about the wait. I'm trying to do longer chapters, but it's not easy with 14 other stories on the go.


	10. Stupid Decisions

Chapter Ten

A/N: Thanks to my star reviewers, charmedjedi, MoonRain89 and Marisa McGonagall Black, for being amazing.

Another summer holiday passed. The three made an unspoken pact to always meet at the Burrow. After all, Hermione lived with the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, who were unlikely to let the kids do anything that would compromise the rules of Hogwarts, and the Dursleys...well, the Dursleys were the Dursleys. So they all agreed that the Burrow was best to meet.

Over the holidays, the majority of the time had been spent playing Quidditch. Well, it was just skill practice, really. Harry tried to improve his time catching the Snitch, Ron tried his hand at Keeper, Ginny tried to improve her goal count as Chaser and Fred and George were counting how many Bludgers they could successfully aim at the garden Gnomes in a minute. Hermione just sat by as referee, as she had memorised the Quidditch rule book that Ginny had given her cover to cover.

The rest of the time had been spent doing homework. Well, Harry's time, anyway. Ron had refused point blank to do homework while there was sun outside and Hermione, naturally, had completed all of her homework for the holidays before they set foot on the Hogwarts platform.

Finally, Platform 9 3/4 beckoned. The trio parted from Ginny, Fred and George and found the only carriage remaining, one that contained only one sleeping man, who Hermione had identified as their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R.J. Lupin. Their journey was made complete when they realised that the journey to the castle was a Gryffindor rotation and therefore, Professor McGonagall would be the patrolling staff member. That beat last year, a Slytherin rotation, when Professor Snape put his head around their door every ten minutes or so, looking for an excuse to put Gryffindor in negatives before they even reached the Great Hall! The trio were reflecting on that when their Head of House entered the compartment.

"Hello, Harry, Ron. Hello, darling, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, Mum. I'm just waiting for us to get there now, really."

"Alright, kitten. I'll see you at the feast then."

"Alright. Bye, Mum."

The trio were still silent for a while after Hermione's mother left, but Harry broke the silence by broaching a subject with them.

Suddenly, everything went cold. Hermione, Ron and Harry all shivered, almost in synchronisation. Ron pressed his palm to the window, then retracted it almost at once as the window frosted over, shaking it vigorously.

"Guys, there's something moving out there!" cried Ron, looking through the glass as much as he could. Then a terrible feeling came from behind them and as they turned, they gasped in shock. A black cloaked figure had come to the door. Only it was like no figure that they had ever seen, half spectoral and half skeletal, with an air of ice that was like nothing else in the world. It turned it's ghostly face towards Harry for a moment, then turned it to Hermione. She was terrified as she stared into it's face, but stood her ground for a moment. Then a memory surfaced in her head, a memory of a burning building, a terrible green light, a screaming man and a sobbing woman. And of pain, then darkness. Then darkness fell again.

When Hermione awoke, she was still in the cabin, with Ron and Harry looking over her worriedly. The new professor had awoken apparantly, and was leaning over her as well, holding a small package.

"Here, eat this. It helps. Don't worry, it's chocolate." Hermione took a large bite to realise that it was actually chocolate and so took another. Her enjoyment of the treat disappeared rather quickly when the sounds of two pairs of running footsteps appeared and Professor McGonagall appeared at the doorway with Professor Dumbledore himself.

"Hermione!" she cried, staring at the girl, who hadn't yet moved from her position on the floor. She quickly ran over and swept the girl into her arms. Ron and Harry looked quite understanding, but Lupin looked rather confused.

"Ah. Remus, this is mine and Minerva's young daughter, Hermione. She's a Gryffindor third year. These are her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Ah, pleased to meet you." greeted Professor Lupin. "I'm sure we'll all get along splendidly."

A few weeks later, the fugitive Sirius Black, first ever escapee from Azkaban prison, was sighted in Hogsmeade village, which caused a minimal amount of panic by staff, but he was then sighted in the Gryffindor third dormitory, Harry and Ron's room. Due to this, all students had been forced to sleep in the Great Hall, with the staff taking turns on the patrol. However, Professor McGonagall was so worried about the incident that she sent Hermione to sleep in her and Albus' spare room, just about the safest place in the castle. 'Paranoid' was the one word that came to mind.

"It's for your safety, Hermione." Minerva had sighed, exasperated by the repetitive conversation. However, as a gift to make it up to her daughter, the professor had written to the Ministry, requesting something very special.

She had presented it to Hermione that very evening, smiling at the expression on her young daughter's face as she took in the golden chain and ornament.

"What is it, Mum?" Hermione asked, her curiosity getting the better of her intelligence.

"It's a Time-Turner, kitten. You turn this here and you'll go back in time. You can use it to extend your timetable."

"Oh, thanks, Mum. That's amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome, kitten. Besides, you deserve it." smiled McGonagall, pulling her young daughter into an embrace.

Minerva had not predicted, however, that her daughter would use her little gift to get herself into trouble. She burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing to find Ron Weasley reclining on a bed, his leg bound in plaster, while both Harry Potter and Hermione were sat in chairs by his side.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, can you please excuse Miss Granger for a moment? I need to have a word."

Harry and Hermione had jumped to their feet by that point, while Ron was still attempting to lever himself off of the bed. McGonagall waved her hand toward him, at which he sat down, while Hermione filed after her mother out of the room.

As they reached the Transfiguration classroom and walked through it to McGonagall's office, McGonagall slamming the door behind her, the silence was broken as the Head of Gryffindor House exploded.

"What on earth were you thinking of, Hermione?!" she yelled, staring at her daughter, who in turn was suddenly very interested at the stone tiles of the floor.

"Mum, let me explain-"

"No! No, this was unacceptable, Hermione. More than that, it was so stupid! What if you had been seen?! You do know that Sirius Black has escaped and that he is at large again! What if he'd seen you?!" Minerva suddenly stopped, leaning against the wall as the realisation hit her.

"Oh my goodness. How could you have been so stupid?!" she yelled.

"Mum, it wasn't my idea!" protested Hermione, trying desperately and somewhat unsuccessfully to fight her corner.

"Well, Hermione, maybe you should use your common sense and think twice about following people jumping of the edge of a cliff! Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are nice enough boys, but their concept of acceptable behaviour is worsening by the day!"

"It wasn't them."

McGonagall stopped mid-rant, finally calming a little.

"What?" she asked.

"It wasn't them that gave me the idea, Mum, and it wasn't Harry that told me to rescue Sirius."

"Well then, who was it? Who would be so irresponsible and stupid as to give that dangerous a task to two thirteen year old students?!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall, attempting to disguise her fear at the incoming answer.

"It was Dad." stated Hermione reluctantly, watching her mother's face fall as her suspicions were confirmed.

"I see. Well, your father is on his way here now, so we can discuss it further when he arrives."

"Alright, Mum."

The pair sat in quite a strained silence until a knock sounded on the door and Albus Dumbledore entered his wife's office, a smile plastered to his face despite it all.

"Hello, Minnie. Hermione, kitten, what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping that you could answer that question for me, Albus. Hermione has confessed to me that both she and Mr. Potter released Sirius Black from the Tower using the Time-Turner that I gave her and allowed the man to leave the grounds, along with a previously rescued Hippogriff that had been sentenced to death because it had attacked a student!" Minerva stopped her explanation as a chuckle came from her husband's direction.

"Albus!" cried Minerva, her expression becoming ever sterner at her husband's outburst.

"I'm sorry, Minerva, I was merely considering the absurdity of it all!" replied Albus, his smile still firmly in place.

"Albus! Is it true that you put them up to this?"

"Well, Hermione worked the situation out alone, but I certainly put them up to it, yes."

Minerva's mouth was gaping at her husband's confession, while Hermione wore a shocked expression on her face, her mouth still clenched tight shut from the gasp she had managed to conceal at her father's boldness.

"Albus, why would you do such a thing? Put not only two students in danger, but both Harry Potter and our own daughter! Why would you-"

"Minerva!" interrupted Albus, shocking his wife into silence. He took advantage of the situation to continue his point. "Minerva, do you honestly believe that I would send my own daughter on a mission this dangerous if I did not believe that she was capable of achieving success? Do you?"

"No. No, of course not." whispered Minerva, her gaze directed at her office floor. Albus crossed the room quickly and wrapped his arms around his shaking wife. Hermione looked on awkwardly for a moment until the pair pulled away and opened their arms once more, beckoning to Hermione, who ran and sat in between them, all three of them engaged in a peaceful embrace.

"Mum? Dad?"

"Yes, kitten?" replied Albus, smiling fondly at his daughter.

"Do you think next year will be simpler?"

The whole Dumbledore-McGonagall family burst into peals of laughter.

"Oh, I hope so!" smiled Professor McGonagall. "I really do."

A/N: Just randomly ended there, just so I could get an update up. Please review!


	11. Yuletide Blues

Chapter Eleven

A/N: Thanks to my magical reviewers, MoonRain89 and Delilah Moon.

Well, so far, the year had been far less eventful than the previous year, much to everyone's confusion and surprise. The Triwizard Tournament had been announced and the three representatives of the schools had been selected, Fleur Delacour representing Beauxbattons, Quidditch star Viktor Krum representing Durmstrang and Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory representing Hogwarts, along with a surprise fourth entrant. Harry.

Every student besides Hermione and Harry himself seemed to believe that Harry had entered his own name into the Tournament or had persuaded another Hogwarts student to do it for him, but Hermione knew that this wasn't true. Harry just wouldn't do something like that.

The first task had gone quite well, Hermione attempting to help Harry figure out what to do for the task when they weren't studying for their classes or 'setting a good example for the other schools'. At first, Hermione had been slightly uneasy about Harry having the advantage of knowing what the first task would be, until she found out that the other schools had known for weeks of the nature of the task. It was actually Hermione who had persuaded Harry to tell Cedric about the dragons, still feeling strongly that the seventeen-year-old should not be at a disadvantage to his fellow Champions, especially as a fellow Hogwarts student and even a friend.

A staple of the Triwizard Tournament, the Yule Ball, was approaching that night and Hermione was, for once, in her parents' private quarters. She had decided to ready herself in her parents' spare room, so as to avoid meeting Ron in the Common Room on her way down. Tonight was also going to be a bit of an experiment, given that her mother had chosen her ball attire for her, given that she was busy with her studies. She trusted her, of course, but Minerva was from a different time, with a completely different view of what would be appropriate to wear.

Still, Hermione was sitting on the spare bed, gazing at the white dress bag hanging on the wardrobe door, with three boxes underneath, one small, one medium and one large. She hadn't opened any of the parcels yet, as she was too scared to, but given that the ball was a miniscule hour away, she knew that she had to start preparing soon. She stood quickly, reaching for the zip of the dress bag, stopping herself for a moment to breathe, before pulling the zip down, revealing the beautiful dress inside.

The dress was made of a pink silky material, with a magenta sash to tie around her waist. The bodice was plain, but the skirt fell in waving layers until it reached the floor. It was so simple, yet so beautiful as well. Hermione was amazed at what her mother could choose for her when given a situation like this.

She opened the smallest box first, revealing a pair of flower shaped earrings. They were set with a pearl in the centre, with the petals being made of pink tinted cubic zirconia. The medium box revealed a matching pendant, hanging on a silver chain. The largest box contained a pair of magenta high-heeled strappy shoes.

"Wow, Mum. This is amazing." whispered Hermione to herself.

"Yes, I didn't do too badly, did I, kitten?" came a voice from behind her. She turned to see her mother dressed in forest green velvet dress robes over her simple black underdress, with her traditional black hat adorning her head.

"I love them, Mum."

"That's good to hear, darling, but you'd better begin preparing. The ball starts in fifty minutes."

"Alright, Mum." sighed Hermione, watching her mother exit the room before removing the dress from the bag and swinging it around her.

Later that evening, when Hermione had finished dancing with Viktor Krum, an argument had flared up, condemning Hermione's dream of the perfect evening to the flames.

The young brunette was sat on the staircase, her shoes halfway down and her head in her hands, crystal tears splashing down onto the stone. Suddenly, a figure knelt down beside her, laying an arm across her shoulders. Hermione stiffened for a moment before the familiar scent of cinnamon and spiced apples reached her nostrils. As soon as it did, she span around and sank into her mother's comforting embrace. She cried even more as her mother stroked her hair, which had now fallen loose about her shoulders.

"It's all gone wrong, Mum." she sobbed, clinging to Minerva's emerald robes, her tears soaking through the velvet.

"It's alright, darling, it'll be alright." soothed Minerva.

"But what if it isn't?" returned Hermione, her sadness turning quickly to close to hysteria.

"It'll be fine, Hermione. I've known Mr. Weasley for long enough to know that he can overreact very quickly."

"You can say that again! But that's not why I'm so upset." she confessed tearily.

"Then why are you, darling?" asked a rather confused Minerva.

"It was the way that Harry looked at me, Mum. I couldn't stand it."

Suddenly, Minerva understood and pulled her daughter into her lap, stroking her hair as she cried. She obviously hadn't realised what bringing up her teenage daughter would entail. The worst was yet to come.

A/N: Please review!


	12. Uncertainty in Champions

Chapter Twelve

A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewers, gundamseeddestiny, Delilah Moon, Raur, Dragoncila, B. Oots, ladygoddess8 and Mia Constance Hardbroom. Also, this story has now broken 15,000 views, so thanks to everyone who's read.

Hermione had calmed relatively slowly that night, but had calmed nonetheless. Seeing her as being in no fit state to return to the dormitories, Minerva decided that on that one occasion, Hermione could stay in the guest room, caring little for the consequences of anyone finding out about the relationship the Gryffindor shared with the two Heads of the school.

However, the Yule Ball was the least of Minerva's worries, as the nature of the Second Task was revealed to the attending professors of Hogwarts, Durmstang and Beauxbattons, bringing part of Minerva's world crashing down with worry.

The task was to be staged underwater, in the Black Lake. The golden eggs that the participants had collected concealed a clue to help them accomplish the task, but they had to be opened underwater themselves for the key to make sense. If they weren't, the only thing the egg would reveal was a vile screeching noise. Minerva remembered Hermione coming to her a couple of days after she found out the professor found out about it, extremely distressed due to the fact that Harry had not yet worked out the way the egg worked. Seeing her daughter that panicked, Minerva almost broke the rules of the Tournament by telling her daughter of the method that would lead Harry to success, but just barely managed to restrain herself.

The Second Task was also the reason that the Deputy Headmistress had called four students to her office, one for each champion. The students would be put into a deep sleep and sent to the bottom of the Lake, where the champions would release them and bring them back to the surface. The children, each of which had been selected because they meant something to their respective champions, were all seemingly oblivious to the reason they were there.

The youngest was a girl of no more than eight, who's platinum hair and deep blue eyes marked her out clearly as Fleur Delacour's younger sister, her Veela blood showing as clearly in her as in the elder Delacour girl. Her expression showed clearly her confusion.

The second was the eldest of the group, a fifteen-year-old Ravenclaw girl named Cho Chang. She had been selected as she was extremely close to Cedric Diggory, having attended the Yule Ball with him.

Professor McGonagall's eyes then moved to the third student in the room, Mr. Ronald Weasley, his red hair slightly tousled and his eyes clearly showing his fatigue. He had been chosen as, naturally, he was Mr. Potter's best friend. Or one of them, anyway, the other being spoken for.

That was when the woman's gaze rested on the final student. She had argued, fought and pleaded with her husband so that he should not do this, as it was so very dangerous, but he had said that the matter was out of his hands. So here, standing before her as the tribute for rescue by Durmstrang representative Viktor Krum, was Hermione, her hair ever so slightly out of place from the amount of time she had spent going over the Task with Harry and Ron.

The four looked no less confused than they had when they had arrived, each wearing a worried expression on their face. Minerva eventually decided to step forwards and put the students out of their misery.

"Students. I doubt that you know why I have brought you all here, but I think that some of you may have taken note of what you have in common. The Triwizard Champions." The worry on the four faces in front of the Transfiguration professor increased tenfold at the mention of the Tournament, each having a person whom they cared for within it.

"The Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament is approaching tomorrow, as you all know, and we shall be requiring your assistance in its preparation. The message which is contained in the golden egg procured by each Champion in the First Task states that the Champions would have to look for something that we had taken from them. You will be those things."

A collective gasp sounded across the room, from three of the students at least.

"It will be perfectly safe. You shall each be placed under a Sleeping Charm and sent under the Black Lake. You will have no need to breathe during this time, as you shall only need to when you resurface afterwards." Professor McGonagall explained, her voice straining as she attempted to keep it calm and comforting over the top of her own fears. "Do you all understand?"

Miss Chang and Miss Delacour both nodded immediately, but McGonagall noticed Ron and Hermione hesitate, sharing a nervous glance, before also nodding in agreement.

"Very well. If you would all follow me."

After only a few minutes of walking through the pitch black grounds, most of which the professor spent feeling her heart become heavier with each step she took, knowing her daughter was now a part of this deadly tournament.

"Right. If you would each lie down on the ground in turn, I will perform the charm for you. Miss Delacour, if you would go first?" Gabrielle, shaking with fear, did as she was told and lay down on the ground. McGonagall waved her wand over her sixty times, a complicated swirling pattern in the air. After she was finished, Gabrielle was utterly still. McGonagall then levitated her over the Lake and into it, sending the blonde right down to the bed to be guarded by the mermaids.

In the next couple of minutes, she had repeated the charm twice over and Cho and Ron were both floating alongside Gabrielle at the bottom of the Black Lake. Now it was Hermione's turn.

"Hermione, darling." Minerva beckoned, her heart now feeling like a weight of lead as she watched her daughter lie on the ground and the guilt nearly killing her as she performed the charm and watched her daughter float to the depths of the murky water, further and further down until she could no longer be seen.

Minerva turned away from the Lake, her head cradled in her hands as she let the tears fall. There was no going back. The only way up for Hermione was if Viktor Krum saved her, something Minerva did not doubt that he would do, but there was always a chance that something would go wrong.

The professor took a deep breath and began to walk towards the castle, away from the place where her daughter was slowly sinking, still not knowing whether she would ever come back up.

A/N: Sorry about the wait, but please review anyway! I live for reviews, sad but true!


	13. The Wrong Saviour

Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Thanks to my brilliant reviewers, ladygoddess8, Delilah Moon, Puppyluv09, gundamseeddestiny and michelle.

Morning had begun, and with it came the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament, the very event that Minerva had been dreading ever since she discovered its nature. Especially since she discovered that her darling Hermione was to be involved.

Still, Minerva had every faith in Harry Potter to accomplish the task. The only problem was that he was not to be her daughter's saviour, but Mr. Weasley's. From what she knew of Mr. Krum, Minerva thought he was an arrogant boy, who hardly acknowledged the presence of others around him. Given that he was responsible for Hermione's life, and thinking what she did about the Bulgarian boy, the woman found it impossible to breathe easily.

By the time the students of all three schools had gathered at their stands in the Black Lake, Minerva was almost certain that she would have a panic attack once the race was started. All she could hope was that Krum would come through quickly, and that she would have her Hermione back at her side long before the hour was up. At least, she prayed that that would be the case.

That prayer was still the only thought in her head as the four champions lined up at the edge of the platform, awaiting their starter's orders. A shower of sparks ascended into the fresh morning's air with a huge bang, and the quartet leapt into the water, swimming down and down into the depths of the unknown.

Deep underneath the surface of the Black Lake, Hermione McGonagall floated, attached to the seabed by a thin rope and nothing else. Though she was not technically conscious and had no ability to allow her eyes to open, as she was too weak from the charm to do so, the brunette was still aware of everything that surrounded her. She was aware of the mermaids guarding the prisoners, she was aware that Ron was by her side, along with Cho Chang and Fleur's younger sister. She was aware that she was running out of time.

'_How long have I been here?'_ Hermione questioned herself, suddenly wishing hugely that she could move, so that she could at least attempt to escape on her own. After all, though she could not move, she could still think, and she could still remember her mother telling her of the risks of the Triwizard tasks. Due to this, she really did not wish to test them out.

As the thoughts of their briefing the previous night passed through her busied mind, the Muggle Born considered the Triwizard champions. Professor McGonagall had informed them that each of the four of them represented one of the champions, but which one was which?

'_Of course, the youngest girl, Gabrielle, I think her name is, will be representing Fleur, and Cho Chang is probably representing Cedric Diggory. That just leaves me and Ron. I suppose I must be representing Viktor, then. It's the only option that makes sense._'

It was only once Hermione had considered that option, once she had realised that it was the only logical one, that the girl discovered just how much it hurt her that she was not the precious one to Harry. She had known him for almost as long as Ron had, had been there for him all along, and still he cared more about Ron, a teenage boy he had argued with only a few days ago, than about her.

It never clicked to the girl that Harry had not selected the hostage he would rescue, that he had been assigned the name of the person he would rescue, and that that name had been Ronald Weasley. It had never clicked that, had he had the choice, he may have chosen her.

Suddenly, the girl heard something move. It was definately not the sound of a mermaid, and it was like no other creature Hermione had heard since she had awoken, but it seemed to leave shocks of electricity running through the girl's skin. '_There's only one person who's ever done that to me.'_ Hermione thought, her spirit lifting by the mile. '_Harry.'_

Her theory was confirmed when the figure passed her by, going straight to the side of Ron. It was a little painful for her how quickly he did so, as he had not paused to look at her. At least, she hadn't thought that he had. She couldn't be sure, after all.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the ropes tying her ankles becoming looser, and as the mermaid growled that only one prisoner may be released per person, she heard the voice that seemed to make it all alright, yet broke her heart at the same moment.

"She's my friend too, and I'm not leaving her here."

All at once, Hermione felt the ropes fall away from her feet, heard the mermaids screaming in anger, felt one of Harry's strong arms wrap around her waist and begin to pull her upwards. She could see the light growing brighter through her eyelids, an indication that they were coming closer to the surface.

'_Great. I can finally get back to normal life. I hate being down below the surface, even with a breathing charm, so I can't wait to be back on dry land.'_

Suddenly, she felt another pressure on her arm, like another pair of hands pulling her over. She no longer knew who Harry was and who the other figure was. But the pair of hands on her left arm won and she came to the surface coughing and spluttering, water filling her mouth and slipping down her throat. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her pulling her towards the stand, where a woman Hermione could recognise from a distance as her mother was waiting.

The only problem was that Harry surfaced a few minutes later, with Ron and Gabrielle Delacour in tow. He hadn't saved her at all.

Viktor Krum had.

A/N: There will be more interaction between McGonagall and Hermione in the next chapter, which I hope will be up in a couple of weeks.


End file.
